Starry-Eyed
by badly-knitted
Summary: Carol is head over heels for some pop singer and Bikky is starting to feel left out. Set after the manga. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Starry-Eyed

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Carol, Bikky, Ryo, OC.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After the manga.

 **Summary:** Carol is head over heels for some pop singer and Bikky is starting to feel left out.

 **Word Count:** 758

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Carol and Bikky, Carol has a celebrity crush and Bikky is not pleased,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"He's so dreamy," Carol sighed, gazing starry-eyed at the singer on TV. "Such gorgeous eyes, and his voice makes me feel like I'm melting. Isn't he amazing?"

Bikky huffed but didn't reply; this was so not cool! Carol was his girl, but she'd barely glanced at him all evening, too busy mooning over her celebrity dreamboat, Devon Moon. What kind of name was that anyway? Most likely it was made up; his real name was probably something like Joe Smith. And the tattoos Carol was practically drooling over were fake too; Bikky was sure of it.

Why was Carol so hot for this guy anyway? What did he have that Bikky didn't? Besides money, fame, designer clothes, a flashy sports car, a house in Malibu, perfect teeth and hair, fake tattoos, and a voice as smooth as honey. It was dubbed, had to be. Nobody sounded that good.

If Bikky had thought sitting there listening to Carol fangirling about some guy on TV was bad, a few days later things got even worse.

"I'm so excited!" Carol twittered, latching onto Bikky's arm as she caught up to him after school. "I've been just bursting to tell you all day! Devon Moon is coming to New York for a one-off concert next month and Aunt Elena is taking me to see him! She bought the tickets as a birthday surprise. I can't wait! She's even said we can wait outside the stage door after the show and try to get his autograph, maybe even a photo! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, sure." Carol didn't even seem to register Bikky's lack of enthusiasm; she was too busy bubbling with excitement and trying to decide what she should wear for her encounter with the man of her dreams. Bikky doubted she'd even notice if he walked off and left her. Not that he would of course. That would be mean.

The next three weeks were more of the same, Devon this, Devon that, and Aunt Elena had promised to take Carol shopping for a new outfit to wear to the concert. Bikky just wanted the whole thing over with.

"She talks about him all the time," he complained to Ryo. "I can't remember the last time she talked about anything else. I'm so tired of hearing about him."

"Carol's a teenage girl, Biks; you have to expect her to have celebrity crushes. It'll pass; they always do." Ryo smiled sympathetically at his foster son across the breakfast table. "It doesn't mean anything, and it doesn't change the way she feels about you. Just try to be patient with her, and be there for her when she realises this singer she's so enamoured with isn't as perfect as she thought he was."

"Okay, Ryo; I'll try. It's just really hard!"

"I know."

The day after the concert, Bikky expected Carol to be walking on air after seeing her crush in the flesh, but when he caught up with her after school she seemed oddly subdued.

"Hey, Carol."

"Oh, Bikky. Hi."

"So, how was the concert?"

She shrugged. "It was okay, I guess. I mean, he sang all his hit songs and a few others, but we were a long way back from the stage, and cameras weren't allowed in the auditorium."

"How about afterwards? Did you go to the stage door?"

"Yeah, we waited in the cold for forty minutes and when he finally came out, he just snatched a couple of programmes, scrawled his name on them, pushed past everyone without saying a word, and left in a limo. He looked like he was drunk; he could barely walk in a straight line." She sounded disgusted.

Bikky put his arm around Carol and hugged her to his side. "I'm sorry; I know you were really looking forward to seeing him. Some guys… I think fame just goes to their heads and they start acting like they're God's gift or something. I promise though, when I'm a famous basketball player, I'm not going to be like that. I'll always sign autographs and have my photo taken with fans."

Carol looked up at him with a smile. "I know you will, because Ryo raised you right. Thank you, Bikky."

"What for?"

"Not saying 'I told you so'. I've been talking your ear off about Devon Moon for weeks and you've been so nice about it. You really are the best boyfriend ever."

Bikky beamed down at her. "Well of course I am! I have to be, because you're so amazing you deserve the best."

.

The End


End file.
